


Dragon Heart

by Lunaraen



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal cuts deep. The results of that betrayal, however, are torture. Transformations no one asked for and secrets better left hidden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon gateaugrimoire’s AU.
> 
> As well as heavily, heavily influenced (AKA: I totally stole this from them) by gliber-t’s ideas as seen  here  .

The inside of the command block was a strange mix of the End and the underground, dark and freezing with little natural light or moisture. The little light it did have was a purple glow, akin to the one the actual block had. It was incredibly vast, much larger and wider than what it should’ve been, and it was as if Ivor had entered a portal and been delivered to a new dimension.

When he had been trapped inside, Ivor had fallen from a great distance onto the dry and somewhat adhesive ground, the landing punctuated by a series of crunches and cracks. How much he had broken and where, he didn’t know.

He had been more preoccupied with the dragon scrutinizing him from above. Lying there, with no armor or weapons, not a single potion left, Ivor would’ve made a fine treat for a starving dragon.

It snarled and flapped its wings but made no move to attack him or fly away. The gigantic lizard bored into him with its gaze and he didn’t dare look away. It was a staring contest with no end.

Slowly, very slowly, he up righted himself, every movement sending waves of pain. He could show no discomfort though, lest he snap the dragon out of whatever trance it was in.

Time had no meaning in their shared prison. All Ivor knew was that he had become numb to the ache in his stomach and the burning of his throat.

The scaly, massive tail brushed up against his hand, undoubtedly by accident.

Flashing, white hot pain coursed through his body, barbed lightning he couldn’t see stabbing him from within.

Ivor tried to yank his hand away as the enormous reptile did the same with its tail, but it was to no avail. Their tugging only made the pain increase tenfold, and Ivor’s voice went hoarse from screaming until he could say nothing, noiselessly begging for it all to end.

It was not a quick process as his bones snapped and shifted, starting from his hand and moving excruciatingly slowly up his spine and down his legs, his flesh ablaze as it was pulled taut. His already broken bones started to knit together only to be smashed again, whereupon they tried to heal once more before being shattered, creating an agonizing cycle.

Nails were lengthened and hardened into claws sharper than blades. Ivor was forced to his knees as his back arched, his body bending and twisting beyond his control. He and the dragon were pulled and stitched together by unseen hands, smashed and molded until he could see nothing, until he and it became one, until the daggers that cut them became swords with poisoned tips.

They screeched, they cried, they howled and bellowed before they could nothing but lie immobile in muted torture.

They just wanted it to _stop_.

* * *

When it happened, the world shook. They all felt it. Ellegaard’s latest machine almost shredded her hand as everything rumbled, Magnus was almost flung from atop a tower by the reverberations, and Gabriel ended up accidently slicing a training dummy in two as the impact struck.

First word that they received from Soren said that he was apparently being hunted by a returned Ender Dragon, that they all were likely to be targets. He advised everyone to go into hiding until the dragon moved on.

Naturally, the letters he received all explained why the other order members were not going to do that. He’d almost pulled out his hair, but their decisions were their own to make.

By the dawn of the next day, both Ellegaard and Magnus were attacked.

There was no trace left behind of either of them.

* * *

Ellegaard was carried for hours, the dragon flying above countless biomes and towns before finally landing in a huge swamp seemingly devoid of any civilization or people. If she had struggled or tried to get it to let go while it flew, she would’ve died from the fall.

When it landed, she didn’t have much better chances, the dragon holding onto her firmly with its teeth, the back of her shirt tightly clamped between sharp fangs. Hot, wet breath was blown down her back with every step, reminding her of how close she was to becoming food.

She couldn’t see the dragon in the dark, as she’d been snatched late at night and the dragon itself was almost black as the night itself, and looking behind her to get a good look wasn’t a viable option. The sun was only beginning to come up, most of the light blocked by the dense vegetation and ever present swamp fog.

They had been in the air for hours, and her fear had slipped briefly to curiosity. Now that they were on the ground, the fear had returned tenfold.

Ellegaard braced herself as the dragon slowed, light visible behind the trees and burning through the haze. This was the part where she was roasted alive in dragon fire.

“Ellie.” Or the part where she wasn’t prepared for the utter ridiculousness that was Magnus, leaning up against a tree with his legs interwoven, two torches placed and lit beside him. It was almost as if there wasn’t a giant _dragon_ standing right in front of him.

There were cuts and bruises on his face, and as he grinned he bared his bleeding split lip.

“Magnus.” They hadn’t seen each other since the order had disbanded and she’d been intending to keep it that way. “What are you doing?”

She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was wavering by the end. Another blast of hot air was puffed onto her neck.

“Oh, I was out for a stroll, you know how it is.” His mouth twisted and he glared at her. Magnus’s jaw visibly clenched before he opened his mouth again. “Ellie-”

Now, when either of them could die any second, was not the time to bicker. Ellegaard had no clue how or why neither of them had been slaughtered yet, but time was running out.

She was dropped to the ground then, and she collapsed into the fall, quickly getting up, breathing heavily as she faced the dragon. It stood still.

She turned to bolt, the swamp able to provide plenty of coverage. Once the dragon went after her, Magnus would be able to escape- or she would be able to figure out why he hadn’t already.

Magnus was beside her in an instant, and he seized her arm before she could run, fingers digging into her skin.

He’d been ready for her to do that.

And he’d been ready to stop her.

Was he insane?

“Magnus, let go!” She hissed at him as she pulled, refusing to look back up at the dragon that was surely going to murder one of them any second now.

“Ellie, wait, please-” Magnus’s scowl was gone, the cocky tone likewise missing. “Listen, for a minute, before you go and get yourself killed!”

“Ellegaard.” Her name was croaked out, slowly, and Ellegaard froze. She turned to face the dragon.

Oh Notch.

* * *

It took a while to get her brought up to speed, and apparently Ivor had already explained it all to Magnus before too much TNT had gotten involved.

It was hard to believe. That Ivor was here, that somehow he and the dragon had been merged together, that he had escaped and found them…

It was enough to make her head spin.

“How long has it been?” He spoke slowly, his voice gravelly and deep, but there was no doubt in her mind that that was Ivor speaking. It took a second for her to realize what he meant.

She’d been so busy building Redstonia that time had flown by. Granted, if she simply-

Ellegaard blanched as she quickly looked back up.

“Almost half a year.”

Ivor looked away and went quiet.

Magnus changed the subject immediately, Ellegaard actually thankful for his quick mouth.

“Where are we anyway, Ivor? Why’d you bring us here?” The dragon took a minute to respond, the word slowly rasped out when he did answer.

“Home.” And that was all they needed to hear for it to make much more sense.

Everyone seemed to come from a different place, whether it was an orphanage or a rich home. They didn’t talk about where they had come from often, mostly because they had all left for a reason.

Looking around again, Ellegaard could easily see Ivor’s.

Somehow she didn’t think that was the mood lightener Magnus had been looking for.

* * *

Ellegaard laid awake as the sun broke through the treetops and condensation. Both Magnus and Ivor snored, but the gears in her head continued to turn.

It was interesting, to put it lightly. Ivor had taken them away instead of confronting them all verbally, had insisted he be near both her and Magnus, had brought them here of all places because it was his home.

A well-known trait of dragons was their possessive behavior. The fact was that Ivor was a dragon now, at least in part, and that he thought that Soren would trap them the way he had been. Whatever had happened inside the command block, and the very thought that Soren had actually done that sent shivers up her spine, had left Ivor as he was and injured.

They were both curled up next to Ivor, his tail draped atop them like some sort of blanket. Heat radiated from under his scales like a furnace.

It wasn’t as if this was a horrid turn of events.

Ellegaard had gotten a best friend she thought long gone back. There were so many questions, so many things unanswered, but it didn’t seem to matter at the moment.

* * *

Soren stopped pacing and sat down, his head in his arms. Gabriel was watching the entrance of their hideout, his sword drawn. He had come as soon as he’d heard about their two friends.

“I should’ve locked that thing away when I had the chance.” Soren had no idea what had set it off, but something had and now there was a dragon on the loose. Out in the open, where the command block had been, was so dangerous. It made it so vulnerable. He had thought he was taking the upmost caution, though, not touching it and simply examining it.

It was to be his last experiment before he moved permanently to the end to continue his studies there.

Maybe he had touched it, once or twice, but only to produce once again the fascinating stimulus it made.

No doubt this was his fault, a result of his own negligence. The block had never done this before, perfect and tidy in all of its actions. What had he done, though, to screw that up?

“You had no idea this would happen. The dragon, we all thought…” Gabriel fell silent for a moment. “There were no clues or hints that it was going to escape. You couldn’t have known.”

There was something, though, that Soren knew the others had all wondered about. Something that would without question change the way Gabriel was acting with him.

There had been blotches of skin on the dragon, like patchwork. And Soren knew why. That was one of his best friends, what was left of him. That one fateful night replayed in his head again.

An amalgamation of skin and scales, with a roar unlike any other, it was a mighty creature to behold. It was hunting them down, had already taken Ellegaard and Magnus.

How easy it would be for a dragon, how simple, to burn them to crisps or shred them, to crush and mangle their bodies...

There was one thing that could contain the beast, the very same thing that had before.

The command block. When it had sprung to life, rattling and shaking on the table, Soren hadn’t known what to think.

It called to him, in the back of his mind. It was his to control, it always crooned to him. The others never heard its song, no matter how many times they used it, but he did. He always got more power, more strength from it than they did. It was a sign, a sign that he was meant to have it, that it favored him. It wasn’t gone, for its beautiful call was still there.

Ivor was- _had bee_ n an incredibly crafty man, and dragons were not known for stupidity.

It almost wasn’t worth the risk.

The melody became louder and Soren stood up, more and more pieces of a plan coming together.

Gabriel listened and nodded as Soren explained. They were to return to the temple and retrieve the command block, to avenge their friends as well as trap the monster again.

What Soren didn’t say was that maybe, and while it wasn’t probable it was worth looking into, maybe there was a way after trapping it that he would be able to split the combined being and release Ivor.

Surely they would be able to work things out then?

* * *

Gabriel looked up as the dragon approached, the sound of its large wings beating against the wind giving it away.

In the light, he could tell that it was smaller than he remembered it, but the command block had done a number of odd things to it. The skin patches alone were unnerving to look at, even from a distance.

He raised his weapon, ready to strike, when he was effortlessly scooped up by the reptile’s claws.

Gabriel could see Soren, still trying to retrieve the command block from the rubble below.

He had to somehow distract the dragon for only a while longer.

Strangely enough, before he had a chance to, they descended once more, onto a cliff ledge.

He was dropped not a foot above the ground. The dragon’s large, scaly head nudged him, not towards the edge of the cliff but towards the dragon itself.

Gabriel felt his brows knit and let his sword rest in his hand. He looked at the gigantic head and made the mistake of looking into the eye that faced him.

A dark, almost _human_ eye gazed back.

“Gabriel.” While deeper than he remembered it, Gabriel knew that voice well. “Please.”

“Ivor?”

* * *

Gabriel had insisted on returning to Soren, managing to stop him before he found the command block. Ivor had been adverse to the idea of taking Soren to where Magnus and Ellegaard were, and Gabriel felt as if the weight of the world had been removed upon learning that the two were alive and well, but eventually he had given in.

Gabriel was welcomed with open arms. Soren…

Not so much.

“You told us he left.” Soren stumbled backwards as Magnus stormed up to him. The griefer grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so that they were face to face, fire practically blazing in the shorter man’s eyes. “You slimy _bastard_ , you said-”

“Magnus, please, you have to understand, when I did it he was raving and ranting like a lunatic, talking about honor and destroying our lives!” Soren desperately tried to yank himself out of Magnus’s grip. “The block, it- it was right there, and he- and it was on accident, it was over so quick, I- I knew if I told you you wouldn’t understand, what was I supposed to do?”

“Oh, I dunno, maybe NOT lock away your friend in your demented little god-box like a freakin psychopath?” Soren cringed as Magnus pulled his arm back, hand balled up into a fist. “What the hell man?! When were you plannin on doing that to us?”

If Ellegaard, ever the levelheaded one, hadn’t pulled him back, Soren definitely would’ve been hit.

“Magnus, you need to calm down.”

“You want me to calm down after he turned Ivor into that?!” Magnus, his face completely red, pointed violently at the dragon hybrid.

* * *

When Magnus had been taken by what looked like the Ender Dragon returned, he figured it was the end of him. His few months of being hailed a hero had been nice while they lasted, but it had to end sometime, didn’t it?

Not that he’d given up. He’d been ready to light some TNT and kamikaze the dragon if he had to.

Then the dragon had started speaking, and he’d heard the voice of a missing friend. He’d listened, cautiously, as he’d learned what had happened.

Magnus’d seen the cuts along Ivor’s body, deep and inflamed and most of them not healing well, and he’d been angry.

It was an easy thing to fall back on, anger. He knew it well.

Magnus had thought that Ivor had abandoned them, hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye or talk to anyone but Soren.

Now he knew why Soren had been the only one to talk to him. Now he knew where his friend had been.

And was Magnus pissed? Damn straight. A bit at himself for not digging deeper, but mostly at Soren. Because you didn’t do that to your best friends, you didn’t toss them away like garbage once they started saying crap you didn’t agree with. If acting out was all it took, he should’ve been sucked into that damned block long before Ivor, who had almost always gotten along with Soren.

Ivor made it clear that being what he was was hurting him, and it showed. He cringed and winced with the slowest of movements, could hardly talk.

You didn’t hurt your best friends like that just because they made you angry.


End file.
